


To Catch A Thief

by BubblegumMurderer



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breaking and Entering, Chasing, M/M, Rain, chameleons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumMurderer/pseuds/BubblegumMurderer
Summary: With a break in and robbery from an unknown person, all Iago has to go by is an address to get his belongings back from the hooded thief, but as Iago learns, everyone has a reason for what they do, no matter how immoral.





	1. Breaking and Entering

Iago looked at the screen in front of him, his mind was elsewhere as he listened to what to him could only be gibberish to him at this point. He pondered about what he would do tomorrow, if he had anything important to do this week, just about anything his mind wandered off to. Iago felt his eyelids drooping as the darkness of the night was only illuminated by the Television, he leaned back into his recliner, almost drifting off to sleep until he heard a noise. It was the sound of something shattering on the floor along with a soft sound of distress coming from his bedroom. Iago got up from the recliner as the sound of ruffling and panicked whispers increased the closer he got. A panicked breath could be heard as Iago put his hand onto the door handle, he quickly opened the door to see what could be behind it. In front of him was a small blonde male with green eyes in a baggy black hoody. It bagged and sagged on his body as his hands held onto several small necklaces, bracelets and other valuables, valuables belonging to Iago.

Before Iago could say anything, the sickly looking thief quickly retreated to the previously broken window, trying to run away from Iago as fast as his legs would allow him. Iago gave chase, the sharp glass of the window scraping against his pant legs as small bits of his pants were left on the exposed shards, normally he’d be concerned with something like that, but he wasn’t about to let some runt run away with his valuable possessions that easily! Iago panted as he gave chase to the thief who tried to cut him off at corners and turns, but he wasn’t going to give up so quickly because of a few turns. Just when he was getting close, the thief quickly ran off to a door after some stairs and quickly slammed the door behind him, he dropped some of the jewelry as he fumbled with the door lock, hastily locking it behind him as he held his weight against the door to prevent Iago getting inside. “Open up, you little thief!!” Iago demanded as he slammed onto the door, the locks refusing to move. After a bit of struggling, he simply sighed in anger as he picked up the fallen jewelry and looked at the door’s label. 3653, Verwood street, he’d have to remember that. After all, he could get them reported to police.

He put his now dirty jewelry into his pocket as he ran back to his apartment complex, it took him a bit to find it again from how much he’d ran, but he soon found it as he saw the broken window and the parts of his pant legs left on the exposed glass. Iago went up to his apartment and let out a groan as he went to the bedroom. He was exhausted, he needed to get someone to fix the old window and he had some of his possessions stolen. Iago flopped down onto the bed as he grumbled and curled up in his bed, wrapping himself in blankets as he fell back to sleep. He slept rather peacefully, even with the chaotic end to his night, but with the sound of his alarm clock blaring, he awoke. Iago sat on the side of his bed as he let out a yawn, looking at the broken window in front of him. After sitting in contemplation for a bit he got up from his bed edge, changing his clothes and going to go get ready to start his day. Because of his encounter last night he now had to adjust his schedule today to accommodate for getting a new window installed, not to mention how much it might cost.

Iago grabbed a hairbrush and began to brush his hair as he grabbed onto his cellphone on the dining room table, he looked at the screen and saw a few emails and messages for him. He read through them with one hand scrolling on the screen as he brushed his mattered hair with the other. There didn’t seem to be much of importance, some emails about some thing he had honestly forgotten he had signed up for, messages about things he already knew, but one did peek his interest. It was a message for him explaining that an hour long meeting that had been arranged for him would be postponed until the next day. Iago half smiled as he looked at it, figuring it as the good time frame to get his window fixed and not to mention he found the people in the meeting to be somewhat dull. He set his phone down and finished brushing his hair as he went to make himself some coffee and at least some toast. He started the coffee maker and toaster, then grabbed a toothbrush and quickly brushed his teeth while he waited for the toaster to finish, trying to be time efficient.

Once he was done, he walked out the bathroom to the sound of the toast popping up. Iago grabbed a plate and put the toast onto it, setting the plate down on the table. He grabbed a coffee mug from the cabinet and poured some of the freshly made hot coffee into it, setting it beside the plate. Sitting down at the table, Iago waited a bit for his toast and coffee to cool down, then he drank the coffee as he ate some of the toast. Iago tried to eat quickly to avoid waisting time, soon finishing his breakfast as he put it in the sink, he could wash it later. He stepped down the stairs to the exit of the complex of his apartment building, starting off his day with a few stops to pick up a few things. Iago walked on the sidewalk, compulsively side glancing at people passing by as he judged whoever passed his line of sight. While walking, he felt a chill go up his spine for a bit as he saw someone, someone a little TOO familiar. He had blonde hair, lime green eyes and a baggy black hoodie, covered in dust and somewhat scraped by glass. Had he really not even been bothered to change? 

Iago looked at him as the hooded guy stopped in his tracks, his emerald eyes staring back at Iago’s scarlet red eyes. He could see the internal panic in the smaller man’s eyes as they tried to avoid his glance and walk away, but when Iago put a firm hand onto the blonde’s shoulder, they just looked back at him in worry. “…Do i know you?” Iago asked him as he looked at him. “I- I don’t think so..” The man said with a tone of panic trying to be hidden by false confidence. “Oh? Could you perhaps tell me your name, maybe then i could remember.” Iago said to him as he glared at him.

“M- My name..?” The thief asked. “Yes, your name. Is it too much to ask that you tell me your name?” Iago retorted. “Oh no! My name is Zola Fleury. But, i’d really just prefer you call me Zola.” Zola said, still trying to avoid his glance. “Zola, huh? …Interesting name.” Iago looked away from him. “And what’s your name?” Zola asked as Iago looked back to him. “My name, well, you can just call me Iago.” Iago responded, somewhat bitter sounding. “Iago? That’s a nice name..” Zola said. “Thank you.” Iago smiled back, for a petty thief, he did know how to flatter him. Not that it was that hard. “Hey, uh.. C- Can you let me go now? I need to go back home..” Zola said as he looked at Iago’s hand on his shoulder. “Hm? Oh. Of course.” Iago let go of Zola’s shoulder as Zola walked off subtle sweat on his face. Now Iago had a name and an address, tracking down a thief had never been easier, now all he needed was access to his house to get back his belongings.

This was going to be easy.


	2. Repair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iago meets Hans and gets his windows fixed. It's more interesting then it sounds, i swear.

Iago’s day was a bit more calmer after that, just making casual rounds to stores to pick up things he may need, doing whatever he may need to do, but he soon had to make a stop at a store for home repair, he looked at the sign beside the door, it had seemingly erratic penmanship, simply a crude “CHEAP REPAIR WORK, DETAILS INSIDE” written on the sign in paint. He sighed softly and walked in, the sound of the bell on the door ringed through the store. In front of him was a fairly burly man, he had a Ginger beard, two gold rings attached to his ears and a rather happy smirk upon seeing a customer enter. “Hello there! What can i getcha?” The man said as he leaned forward onto the counter with a subtle wink. “Hello…” Iago looked to the man’s name tag, “HANS” was embroidered onto it. “..Hans. I need some work done on my window.” The man simply smiled back amused. “Alright, what’s the damage? is it like a chip in it or like, some bad smudges?” Hans asked as he smiled. “Well, not exactly.” Iago sighed.

“I had a break-in last night, the thief ran through the window and now i need it to be fixed. I don’t care how much it’ll cost or how long it will take, i need my window fixed.” Hans looked at him, leaning back a bit. “Wow, sounds like a rough time. How about you show me the damage, i’ll go see what i can do.” Hans walked from his counter, going to a backroom. There was muttering and talking behind it, Iago waited as he tapped his fingers on the counter impatiently, soon Hans walked out of the back room as someone else came to fill in for his shift and Hans looked at him, carrying a toolbox. “Well, what are we waiting for? Come on, let’s go.” Hans said hurriedly as he walked out the door and Iago followed. Iago walked Hans to his apartment to show him the damage of the break in. It was a bit of a long walk, made especially uncomfortable by Iago’s seeming refusal to answer anything Hans asked not related to the window or respond to any attempts at flirting, just glancing at him then back away as he walked. After some walking and awkward small talk, the two made it to his apartment. “So, here’s what i need help on.” Iago said as he opened the room to his bedroom, Hans looked at the crashed through window.

“Yeesh. Talk about a nightmare.” Hans said as he went to the window, setting down the toolbox. He grabbed a tape measurer from the box and began to measure the length as Iago watched. “So, how much will it be?” He asked as he looked at Hans. “Judging by the amount of glass missing and the size, about 20 dollars for replacement.” Hans said, grabbing the tool box and putting the measurer into it. “I’ll go back and grab some glass for the window, you can go now, it’s best i work without distractions.” Hans said discreetly as Iago nodded, then walked outside as Hans walked away too. Iago tapped his foot on the pavement beside the entry door as he waited for the repairman to come back, it seemed like forever him, but in reality, it was only about 12 minutes. Soon Iago saw Hans walking towards him, carrying a glass frame carefully, his tool box being held by his right arm. "Took you long enough." Iago muttered under his breath as Hans rolled his eyes and smirked in return. Iago followed Hans to his apartment, opening any doors for him until they got to the bedroom. "Alright, so i'm gonna need some time and free space to get out all the broken shards still in here and to install the new pane so.. You can go now, sugar." Hans said as Iago glanced at him. "Don't call me sugar." He said, "Sure thing, sugar." Hans chuckled. Iago left, it was now around 1 PM, he put his hands into his pockets as he walked amongst other people, trying to not get too close to anyone.

Iago found himself walking past a small, quaint cafe, his eyes wandering towards the warm and soft colors of the outer exterior. He stopped to look at it, then walked inside, figuring he deserved a calm breakfast after what had been happening to him as of late. He walked up to the counter, ringing on the bell. "I'll be right there!" A voice called out. Iago waited for someone to come to get his order, and soon enough, a girl with bright blue eyes and peach tinted hair tied up into messy ponytail came to the counter. "So sorry about the wait! We had some complications in the kitchen.. Oh! What can i get you?" She said as Iago looked at her, she had some stains on her shirt and face.

"I'd just like some black coffee and pudding." Iago responded. "Okay! That'll be 7.50!" She said as Iago reached into his wallet, pulling out a five, two ones and a quarter. The woman ran to the kitchen and Iago could hear the sound of two woman and a man bickering only a few steps away as he sat down. He grumbled softly as he waited for his food, he had low tolerance for waiting too long on things, but soon the woman ran out quickly, carrying a plate and mug. "Here y-" She almost tripped, but her back was pulled on by a hand, preventing her fall. "Really, Felicia, you've got to be more careful!" An British sounding voice with a irritated tone. "Sorry Jakob, i didn't mean to!" She responded back. "Here you go sir, fresh Pudding and Coffee!" She said, setting down the plate and cup on the table. "Thank you." Iago said in a straight forward tone, feeling somewhat annoyed. He grabbed onto his spoon, taking bites of the pudding as he tried to think. His mind was muddled with thoughts and a general bitter tone as he ate, he tried to push it out of his mind, taking sips of his coffee. He took his time as he ate as he muttered under his breath seemingly nothing but jumbled english with a few audible words in it.

After finishing, Iago pushed out his chair and got up, he couldn't really throw away his plate, so he just walked out of the cafe. Iago walked back to his apartment, wiping his mouth of crumbs with the sleeve of his coat as he looked down to the sidewalk, watching as his feet moved along with the others. He walked up to his apartment as he went to open the bedroom door. "Hows the progress?" Iago asked. "Just about done with getting the pane in, i just need to make sure it'll stick down." Hans said as he smiled at him. "Good." Iago said as he looked at the window, it was being put in as they spoke. "I'll be in the living room, tell me when you're done." Iago said. "Alright.. Sugar." Hans chuckled as Iago rolled his eyes and closed the door, sitting down in his recliner. He turned on the TV and began to watch, letting his mind take a break with some mindless entertainment. After a bit, Iago heard the bedroom door open as Hans walked out, holding onto his toolbox.

Hans smiled as he set the toolbox on the table. "I'm done in here!" He called out as Iago got up. "Alright, that's about twenty dollars, right?" Iago said, pulling twenty dollars from his wallet and handing it over to Hans. "Yep! I'll be taking my leave now, bye~!" Hans smiled, winking and leaving with his toolbox as Iago looked at the table. Hans had left the cellphone number for the repair shop on the table, which Iago simply stashed away in one of the pockets of his wallet. He walked to the bathroom to freshen up, looking in the mirror as he rubbed the brim of his nose and let out a groan. He grabbed a eyeliner pen and moved it to his eye, taking time and effort into doing his eyeliner as he tried to keep a steady hand. After doing both eyes, he grabbed some light purple lipstick and put it on, then took a deep breath. Iago walked out of the bathroom and went back to doing things for work and going to a meeting.

The meeting was nothing really of importance, he seemingly was just there to either nod or shake his head, he found it rather dull. Once he had gotten home, Iago was tired and it was around 7 PM, he groaned and walked to the kitchen. He quickly made himself some food to eat for dinner, not really feeling like making anything fancy tonight for dinner as he simply stood in the kitchen to eat then left the dishes in the sink, going to the bedroom to sleep. Iago walked to the bed and slumped down onto it, rolling himself in his blanket to fight off the cold. Iago just stared at the celling for a bit as he thought about his day before he felt his eyelids getting heavy and he soon fell asleep. It was a pretty long sleep for him, he snored softly in his sleep, but the bright sun shining on him through the window along with his loud alarm blasting out an alarm made him wake up. He groaned as he sat up, however, he swore he could see something on the window.

Iago rubbed his eyes and looked closer, there was a note on the window, taped to the other side. Curious, Iago grabbed it by moving the window up, making sure to close it when he was done. It was a small note, not very much written on it, just a simple sentence. "Sorry for breaking your window, i didn't mean to. -Z" Iago looked at it, figuring the Z was Zola, the thief from earlier. He simply sighed and set the note down on his side table.


	3. Hang out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iago and Zola meet up and hang out for a bit. Potential fluff ensues.

Iago got changed from his clothes then stepped out of his bedroom and went to the Kitchen. He looked at the dishes in the sink and rolled up his sleeves up as he washed them. His stomach growled softly as he set the final plate down. He leaned a bit went to look in the fridge, but as he looked, he couldn’t find anything he actually felt like eating. He sighed, leaning back up as he closed it. He’d have to go grocery shopping later, but for now he would be eating out. Iago quickly checked the weather, deciding wether or not to bring a coat or umbrella with him. It seemed to be somewhat warm with low chances of rain, so Iago opted out of a coat, wearing just a simple sweater and black pants as he walked outside. Iago walked for a while, trying to find a place to eat that his stomach wouldn’t hate him for going at, when he came across a quaint looking restaurant, one having a sale on breakfast. He walked in and heard two people talking, one of them sounded very familiar. “So, much will it be?” The voice asked, when Iago got closer, he could see who it was, with the dirty black hoodie, sharp nails and blonde fluffy hair, it had to be Zola. “It’ll be about six dollars.” The cashier said as Zola put his hand into his hoodie pocket seemingly to be looking for his wallet, but judging by the sudden concerned look and hasty shuffling in his pocket as the cashier became impatient, he didn’t have it.

“I- I swear i had it right-“ He was cut off. “Look, if you don’t have the money, you don’t get the food.” They said discreetly. Iago watched as Zola tried to explain himself and sighed, grabbing onto his wallet and handing the cashier a ten dollar bill. “I’ll be having just a BLT and i’ll be paying for my..” He looked at Zola. “…Friend here.” Zola looked at Iago in surprise as the Cashier simply took the money and went to get their orders. “…What? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Iago said as Zola smiled. “Thank you so much.” He said as Iago looked at him. Iago looked away, a faint blush on his face. “You should probably be more careful with your wallet, i’m not gonna be here to bail you out all the time, you know.” He said with a serious tone. “O- Of course! I won’t forget it again!” Zola said, looking at him. "Here's your food." The cashier said, handing Zola and Iago their food, Iago went to go sit down as Zola followed, sitting down in the chair across from his.

"You know, what you did back there was pretty nice of you, i guess you have a soft side behind that harsh exterior~" Zola chuckled softly as he looked at Iago. "A soft side? I don't have a soft side, i just didn't want you stealing anything else, god knows what you might do if i didn't stop you." He protested. "Sure you don't." Zola smiled as Iago took a bite his sandwich and tried to avoid eye contact. "So, did you get my note?" Zola asked as Iago looked at him. "Your note..? Oh, right, the thing on my windowsill. Yeah, i saw it." Iago responded as he wiped his mouth. "So, do you accept my apology? I really didn't mean to smash your window, it was an accident!" He explained as Iago looked at him. "Well, it's happened, the window's fixed now and it's in the past, so it's already happened and, hopefully, won't happen again." Iago responded as he ate more. "R- Right! I'll try to be uh, more careful around windows." Zola said, he seemed to be actually pretty hungry, Iago seemingly had only looked down once before Zola was finished, he was more surprised Zola hadn't gotten hiccups from eating so fast. "So, uh.. Iago?" Iago looked at him. "What? Spit it out already." He said as Zola looked at him. "What's your last name? ..I know your first name is Iago, but what's your last name?" He asked as he looked at the man in front of him. "You want to know my last name?" Iago asked. "Well if it's-" Zola was cut off. "It's Macbeth. Iago Macbeth." Iago said, taking another bite of his sandwich. "Macbeth? Like the Shakespeare character?" Zola questioned as Iago looked at him. "Yes, like the shakespeare character." Zola began to chuckle, Iago pouted. "What's so funny about that?" He asked as Zola snickered and rubbed his eye. "Sorry, it's just that, y'know, your name is Iago and your last name is Macbeth, but those are both shakespeare characters!" Zola said. "Well, yeah, duh." Iago said, he... had actually never thought of that.

"But that's a nice last name, i like it." Zola smiled, Iago smiled softly. "Thanks." Iago said as he looked at him, for a sickly looking thief, he had a nice smile. Before he even knew it, Iago was done with his food and so was Zola. "So, should we get out of here?" Zola asked as he looked at him and his plate. "Sounds good." Iago said as he got up and Zola followed. The two walked out of the restaurant walking besides each other. They walked in silence for a bit before Zola spoke up. "So.. What do you do for work?" Iago looked at him. "Hm?" He asked. "I mean like, what's your career?" Zola asked. "My career? I work as a paid secretary for a CEO boss, his name is Garon." Iago responded. "Garon? I heard he's one of the biggest business owners in this place!" Zola exclaimed in awe as Iago smirked. "Yeah, and i'm his very important assistant." He said, he certainly did like the praise Zola gave him. Iago felt a raindrop hit the back of his shoulder as Zola looked at him. He stopped and held his hand out, feeling the raindrops start to hit his hand very fast. "Rain? I thought that it was a low chance of rain!" Iago said in frustration, now he was going to get all wet because of this downpour. "Come on! We need to get out of this rain!" Zola said, hastily grabbing Iago's hand, running with him as Iago followed behind as the rain fell down. The two ran to Verwood street, Zola trying to beat the rain as Iago looked at him.

Iago covered his head with his hand as Zola fumbled with his keys to open the door, it was listed as 3653, Iago recognized this place, it was where he hid when Iago chased after him! What could be behind that door, anyways? "Come on you.. Oh!" The door open slightly ajar as Zola opened and Iago walked in with him, he looked around him in shock. His place was decrepit, there was only a mattress for him to sleep on, a used couch and some basic utilities at his disposal. It smelled of copper and dust, the only thing of color that he could really see were posters attached to the wall and some creature in a cage. Iago went to go take a closer look as Zola took off his hoodie. Underneath was a thin, lanky body and a blue t-shirt with some sort of robot on the front. In the cage was a reptile of some sort, it looked at Iago and it's scales shifted color, he had a pet chameleon? "You have a chameleon?" Iago asked as Zola looked at him. "Oh! Yeah, this is Talpa. Say hi Talpa!" He smiled as Talpa looked at Iago. It extended it's tongue to Iago, he watched as it hit the glass. "Aw, i think she likes you!" He smiled. Iago looked at him, then around him, he seemed to be nice, but why was he in such a dark, dusty place? Why'd he have to steal?

Was this really how Zola was living?


	4. Stay with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iago has a hard time comforting Zola.

"Would you like to sit down?" Zola asked as Iago looked at him, he nodded. "Here, i'll make room for you on the couch.." Zola fixed the cushions on his couch so that Iago could sit down. Iago sat down as he looked at Zola, who was still standing. "Aren't you gonna sit down too?" Iago asked. "Hm? Well, i figured if you were sitting down, you'd like some space to move around.." The blonde boy said, looking at Iago, who simply patted the seat besides him. Zola sat besides him and smiled as Iago looked at him, his hair and shirt wet from rain. "Goodness, you're soaked.." Zola said with a hint of concern. "One second, let me go get you a towel."

He got up as Iago watched him go, but while he looked around while sitting, something caught his eye. It was circular, shiny, and all too familiar. He got up to look at it, it was a bracelet stolen from him, no more then a few days ago. He looked at it, running his index finger against the cold silver as he held it, quickly shoving it into his pocket as he heard the sound of Zola coming back as he sat back down, blowing a strand of hair out of his face. "Here we go, this should help.." Zola said as he handed over a towel for Iago to dry himself off with. Zola watched as Iago dried himself off with the towel. "Thanks for, uh, inviting me to your home.." Iago said as he looked at him, his hair a bit scruffy from being rubbed with the towel and Zola smiled. "No problem, you helped me out earlier, it's only fair i help you out too." 

"So.. How do you live here?" Iago asked Zola who looked to his hands. "It's.. It's a bit hard to live like this, honestly." The boy sighed as he looked away from Iago. "I can't really find good work around here, i, well, i need to steal to survive really." Iago looked at him, he hadn't ever been so concerned for someone other then himself before. "I feel bad doing it, but.. I have no choice.." Zola sighed and rested his head in his arms. Iago looked at him, softly patting his back as Zola looked at him. "It's going to be okay." Iago said, it was the only comfort he knew how to give, but instead of it just pouring out of his mouth like usual, he actually meant it this time.

The blonde boy looked at him, he wasn't sure it would ever be okay. "Hey.. I mean, it's bad, but you don't exactly have a choice do you..?" Iago said. Zola sighed as he smiled softly. "Yeah.. I suppose it's not really my fault.." Zola looked back down to his hands as Iago looked at him, he didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do. His mind was failing him as he tried to think of what to do, only instincts could help him here. Iago looked away from him, taking a deep breath. Without thinking, Iago hugged Zola softly as Zola looked up from his hands and blushed. Was it working? Was he getting happier? Iago had absolutely no clue if it was or not, only that it seemed to make people happy when others did it, why would he be no different?

"Iago.." He blushed as Iago looked at him. "Are you feeling better now? ...Is it working?" Iago asked, looking at him. "I.. Kind of." Zola said as he looked at Iago's eyes. Zola hadn't been hugged in such a long time, he'd honestly somewhat forgotten what it had felt like. It was nice, warm and had a feeling of care and tenderness. Zola hugged Iago back as he began to cry softly, he had been desiring some sort of comfort, something that would tell him it would be okay, even if he never knew it face front. He hugged onto him and cried more as Iago looked at him, he was confused, a hug is supposed to make someone stop crying, why was Zola crying more?

"Are you okay?" Iago questioned as Zola hugged him with teary eyes. He nodded as Iago looked at him, "Thank you." He said back as he held onto him. Iago just looked at Zola then sighed softly as he hugged him back. The two stayed there, hugging for quite a bit. Iago dare not move, he didn't want to make Zola upset as Zola held onto Iago. "...Hey Iago?" Zola asked as Iago looked at him. "...Do you want your stuff back? You must really want them if you pursued me this much..." Zola said as Iago looked at the bracelets on the shelf, then put his hand on his pocket with the silver bracelet in it. "You know what?" Iago said as his scarlet eyes went from his pocket as he grabbed the bracelet to Zola's arm, putting it on for him.

"You keep them." Iago said as Zola looked at him with his emerald eyes. "You mean it..? But.. They're yours! Don't you want to keep them?" Zola asked. "I think you deserve them more then i do." Iago patted Zola's head softly and smiled. Zola smiled and held onto his waist, burying his face in his sweater. "But.. This place isn't very habitable, is it?" Iago said as he looked around and Zola looked up at him. "Well.. It's kind of hard to live in at times, there is the electricity problems, the water problems, the mice.." Iago looked at him as he listed off the problems with the place. 

"See? It's inhabitable. You're staying with me." 

Zola was shocked and surprised, would he really let a thief stay in his home? "..Are you joking with me?" Zola asked as he looked at him. "I'm completely serious!" Iago grabbed onto Zola's hands and held them. "I have an open couch and a good living space, and if the apartment complex complains about the Ch- I mean, Talpa, i'll find some way to convince them." He said as Zola burst into tears. "...Are those good tears or bad tears?" Iago asked him Zola smiled. "Good tears." Zola said. Iago smiled and hugged him softly.

"Thank you so much for everything." Zola said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may or may not be the end of the series, really depends on if i feel as though something more could possibly be added to this.


End file.
